Di Luar Rencana
by Indee13
Summary: "Ada mata-mata." "Aku punya rencana." Ide brilian tidak selalu hal yang bagus. Before Halloween 1981.


**DI LUAR RENCANA**

-ide brilian tidak selalu hal yang bagus-

Casts : Sirius B. - James P. – Lily E.

Genre : Hurt/Comfort

Rate : K

Word count : 1k+

Disclaimer : Semua tokoh dan plot asli milik J. K. Rowling. _What a fanfict author could do_?

.

"Ada mata-mata."

Sirius mengulang kata-kata itu dengan getir. Dia tiba-tiba dipanggil ke Godric's Hollow oleh sahabatnya untuk mendengar berita itu dan tentu saja, efeknya tidaklah menyenangkan. Perasaan tegang segera menyelimuti ruang. James Potter yang duduk di depannya bersidekap hening. Wajahnya yang menunduk dianggukkan lemah.

"Aku—Dumbledore sudah mencurigai ini. Mata-mata kita mengatakan bahwa _dia_ sudah mengetahui sistem proteksi yang dipasang—semua berkat mata-mata _dia_ yang menyelundup di antara kita. Tinggal tunggu waktu sampai dia mengunjungi Godric's Hollow dan menemukan Penjaga Rahasianya— _kau_ , Pad." Lelaki berkacamata itu akhirnya menegadah menatap lelaki satunya yang bermarga Black. Wajahnya melukiskan kekhawatiran yang jelas ketika menatap sahabatnya sedari pertama kali menaiki Hogwarts Express. "Kau dalam bahaya _besar_."

Sirius membuang napas tidak sabar. "Bukan aku masalahnya, tapi _kau_ , Prongs. Lily juga, dan Harry. Kalian semua dalam bahaya yang lebih besar lagi." Sirius menggigit kuku ibu jarinya dengan gusar. Nampak olehnya kelebatan sosok di dapur, pastilah Lily, tengah menimang si kecil Harry untuk tidur. Lily tidak bergabung dengan mereka di ruang tengah, tapi Sirius tahu bahwa wanita itu mendengarkan setiap kata dalam percakapan mereka. Lily tidak menangis, bahkan gusar, wajahnya tampak tenang. Lily wanita yang kuat. Sirius tahu bahwa wanita berambut merah itu sama ketakutannya dengan dirinya, tapi dia tetap bisa menguasai diri, tidak histeris dan tidak menangis seolah dunia akan berakhir, dan itu salah satu hal yang dikagumi Sirius dari istri sahabatnya ini.

"Lalu, sekarang bagaimana, Prongs?" Akhirnya Sirius menegakkan diri dalam duduknya, wajahnya berubah dari gusar ke raut serius. Ini keadaan genting, tapi berpikir dalam tenang tetap harus dilakukan.

James mengikuti tindakan Sirius, duduk tegak. "Kita ikuti dulu perintah Dumbledore," putusnya. "Aku, Lily dan Harry tetap berlindung disini, sementara kau juga ikut bersembunyi. Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai dia mengincarmu juga. semua orang tahu bahwa kau orang yang paling kupercaya."

Dan ide itu muncul.

"Merlin! Prongs! Itu dia!" Sirius menepuk tangannya dengan keras sekali saking semangatnya. Wajahnya berubah cerah ketika dia mengatakan, "Aku ada ide!"

James, sedikit terlonjak karena kaget dengan seruan tiba-tiba Sirius, mengangkat alis, menyuruh sahabatnya itu untuk mengemukakan apapun ide yang tertangkap oleh benaknya.

"Prongs, ayo ganti penjaga rahasianya."

"Apa?" seru James dan Lily (yang sedari tadi berpura tidak mendengarkan di dapur) kaget.

"Ya, kita ganti penjaga rahasianya sehingga takkan ada seorang pun, benar-benar _seorang_ pun, yang tahu." Sirius bangkit dan mulai menjelaskan rencananya sambil mondar-mandir semangat, persis seperti yang dilakukannya ketika merencanakan keisengan besar mereka waktu sekolah dulu. "Dia boleh saja mencariku, namun kalian akan tetap aman karena aku bukan lagi Penjaga Rahasia kalian. Takkan ada yang menyangka hal ini karena tentang pertukaran ini akan kita rahasiakan dari siapa pun, bahkan Dumbledore."

Berbanding terbalik dengan Sirius yang melihat prospek cerah dalam rencananya, James malah mengernyit.

"Entahlah, Pad, aku—tidak begitu menyukai ide ini," sahut si penyihir animagi yang mengambil bentuk rusa jantan tersebut. "Tampak seperti kau hanya menjadi umpan untuk mengulur waktu kami."

Dengan tidak sabar Sirius mendudukkan diri lagi di tempatnya sebelumnya. "Lalu apa masalahnya, Prongs? Hanya ini satu-satunya jalan."

"James benar." Lily telah memutuskan untuk akhirnya bergabung dalam perbincangan kedua sahabat ini. "Itu bukan rencana yang menyenangkan. Mungkin saja kami selamat, tapi bagaimana denganmu? Kau-Tahu-Siapa jelas tidak pernah berbuat setengah-setengah."

"Dengar," Sirius mencoba lagi memberi pengertian. "Keselamatanku tidaklah penting. Aku sendirian, dan aku bisa jaga diri. Aku bisa berlari dan sembunyi kemana pun jika itu memang dibutuhkan. Aku bisa mengambil tindakan senekat apa pun jika itu perlu dilakukan. Tapi kalian berdua," ucapannya berhenti untuk bergantian menatap James dan Lily. "Kalian memiliki Harry dan—maaf, bukan bermaksud meremehkan atau apa—gerak kalian menjadi cukup terbatas. Harry membutuhkan kalian. Harry dan kalian harus bertahan hidup." Sirius berhenti lagi ketika dia menatap bayi dalam gendongan Lily dengan penuh arti sebelum melanjutkan, "karena aku punya firasat bahwa dialah yang akan membawa perubahan untuk dunia ini."

Hening sementara James dan Lily mencerna kata-kata Sirius. Pasangan suami istri ini bertukar pandang, seolah berdiskusi lewat tatapan mata. Bayi Harry masih dengan tenangnya terlelap dalam dekapan sang ibu. James akhirnya berbalik menatap sahabatnya dan mengangguk enggan.

"Baik, jelaskan lagi rencananya, dengan syarat; aku takkan mengampunimu kalau sampai kau terbunuh."

.

"Sialan!" Sirius berburu ke tempat persembunyian Peter dan menemukan tempat itu kosong. Firasat buruk, amat sangat buruk, mulai menggerogoti hati.

" _Kau bilang tadi mata-matanya ada di antara kita, bukan? Jadi pertama, jangan beritahu siapa pun mengenai perubahan rencana ini. Biar kita yang di ruangan ini saja yang tahu—yah, dan mungkin si Penjaga Rahasia yang baru," Sirius mulai menerangkan._

"Sialan!" Dia melompat menaiki motor besar kebanggaannya, men-starter mesinnya dan menanjak terbang membelah angkasa malam. Tempat itu langsung terbayang di benaknya, tempat yang harus dituju.

" _Jika memang dia telah mengetahui kinerja sihir perlindungan ini, aku bertaruh dia akan mencariku duluan. Aku ada di nomor pertama daftar orang yang berkemungkinan diberi tugas semacam ini." Sirius menyadari kernyitan James yang semakin dalam, tapi dia tetap meneruskan._

"Sialan!" Sepanjang jalan dia terus mengutuk, namun kini dia menjeritkannya begitu melihat Tanda Kegelapan dari kejauhan, menggantung di langit Godric's Hollow.

" _Kita tetap berpura-pura bahwa akulah yang memegang kunci keberadaan kalian dan aku akan melarikan diri, bersembunyi sejauh mungkin dari_ dia _. Perlahan-lahan dia akan menjauh dari sini, memburuku tanpa mengetahui bahwa apa yang selama ini dikejarnya ternyata sia-sia." Sirius tersenyum puas, merasa bangga dengan ide yang begitu cemerlang menurutnya._

"Sialan!" Sirius melemparkan motornya sembarangan setelah menjejak tanah. Rumah itu hancur. Tak bisa ia bayangkan bagaimana di dalamnya.

" _Sekarang, kita hanya perlu mencari tahu si pengganti. Seseorang yang sama sekali tidak terduga. Seseorang yang bisa dipercaya." Sirius mulai berpikir dan tanpa sadar James beserta Lily ikut menyeleksi beberapa orang dalam kepala masing-masing._

"Si, sialan..." Dia terduduk. Dia berharap dugaannya salah, namun pada nyatanya lebih mengerikan dari apa yang dia bayangkan. Di dalam nyaris tidak berbentuk lagi. Puing-puing berserakan, tembok runtuh disana sini. Debu dan asap sisa pertempuran masih menghalau pandang dan membuat sesak napas.

Namun apa yang membuatnya ngeri adalah apa yang ada di bawah puing-puing itu, tertimpa tak bergerak, berdarah. Tongkat tipis yang begitu dia kenal tergeletak tak jauh dari tangan kaku yang mencuat di sela reruntuhan. Tangan sahabatnya. Tubuh sahabatnya. James. Mati.

" _Oh! Tentu saja," seru Sirius lagi, mendapat pencerahan untuk yang kedua kalinya malam itu._

"SIALAN!" Dia meraung penuh amarah, penuh penyesalan. Semua gara-gara ide bodohnya. Semua gara-gara kesalahannya memilih orang yang tepat.

" _Bagaimana dengan Wormtail?"_

Peter Pettigrew, padahal kami percaya padamu.

.

Halo…

Makasih udah mau sempetin waktunya buat baca fanfict ini. Sedang demam Harry Potter (lagi), terutama kisah tentang para Marauders gegara _brows_ _e_ beberapa fanfict HarPot. _And, yeah, this idea popped up. Hope you like it people_... Jangan lupa Review :3


End file.
